Emi
Introduction is one of the characters of the DDR franchise. Her family runs an electronics store, and she’s a whiz with machines, but does not do well with computers. Her classmates at school are building a dance robot, and Emi’s been put in charge of 'moral support'. Games in order of appearance: *Dance Dance Revolution 3rdMIX (1999) *Dance Dance Revolution 4thMIX (2000) *Dance Dance Revolution 5thMIX (2001) *Dance Dance Revolution KONAMIX (2002) *DDRMAX2 -Dance Dance Revolution 7thMIX- (2003) *Dance Dance Revolution EXTREME (2003) *Dance Dance Revolution Ultramix 2 (2004) '' *Dance Dance Revolution Ultramix 3 ''(2005) *Dance Dance Revolution EXTREME 2 (2005) *DanceDanceRevolution SuperNOVA (2006) *DanceDanceRevolution UNIVERSE (2007) *DanceDanceRevolution SuperNOVA2 (2007) *DanceDanceRevolution UNIVERSE 2 (2007) *DanceDanceRevolution X (2008) *DanceDanceRevolution S (2009) *DanceDanceRevolution S+ (2009) *DanceDanceRevolution X2 CS (2009) *DanceDanceRevolution X2 (2010) *DanceDanceRevolution II (2011) *DanceDanceRevolution X3 VS 2ndMIX (2011) *DanceDanceRevolution Dance Wars (2013) *DanceDanceRevolution (2013) Other appearances: *pop'n music 16 PARTY♪ (2008) *pop'n music 17 THE MOVIE (2009) *pop'n music 18 せんごく列伝 (2010) *pop'n music 19 TUNE STREET (2011) *pop'n music 20 fantasia (2011) *pop'n music Sunny Park (2012) *ミライダガッキ Future TomTom (2013) Backstory Emi's family run an electronics store, and she's a whiz with machines, but not so good with computers. After graduating from high school, she studied at an electronics academy. With her classmates, she develops dance robots to parcitipate in robot contests (her area of specialty: cheering -- bringing honey lemon preservatives). Later, she passes the audition for a popular dance program as she states. "Watch me everyone! I'm going to do my best!". She spends all of her free time practicing her dance moves. Design and Conception Here is what the designers of Emi have to say: "There were actually two different competing visions for this character. In the end, we decided to make her cute, which made both sides happy. She’s a sharp dresser!" -DDR X Character and Personality Emi is described as a cheerful and happy young girl. She is also seen as kind and also nervous for anything big such as attending Disco's party in DanceDanceRevolution X's Street Master Mode. Her character reveals that she is also a big eater as seen from Queen-Zukin's story. Appearance and Outfits Emi appears as the young girl with shoulder length blue hair and is mostly seen wearing a white hat with different color lines at the edge of her hat and brown eyes. In 3rdMIX up to DDR EXTREME 2, she wears a light blue short jacket under an orange and red turtleneck shirt, blue pants and leather brown shoes. Her alternate costume as her team Emi-Style is a white and yellow tank top, black jogging pants with white linings and white and yellow shoes, the other maintains the same outfit as her jogging pants changed from black to red. When choosing her alternate version and her own team her height is lengthen despite her normal height is 5'0. In EXTREME 2/STRIKE, her alternate appearance is her 3rdMIX outfit as her short jacket changes to yellow and her turtleneck shirt changes to a different shades of blue stripes and the edge of her white hat becomes blue but maintains her pants and shoes in her original outfit. In 4thMIX up to Ultramix 2, she wears a golden yellow and white checkered shirt with a white ribbon in the collar of her shirt, dark blue pants which is folded below her ankles and maintains her leather brown shoes. In 4thMIX, she was seen without her white hat randomly when you chose her. In Ultramix 2 due to the change of animation graphics, her dark blue pants in her 4thMIX outfit has minor changes as it changes it's color to blue and the folden sleeves of her pants is pale blue. In the trailer of Ultramix and Ultramix 2, she wears an altered torn up version of her 4thMIX outfit as her checkered shirt becomes a sleeveless checkered top, her pants changed to blue denim short shorts which folded below her thighs and two triangular holes in both sides of her shorts and brown knee-high length heeled boots. Her white hat that she wears is in her 5thMIX appearance. Her 4thMIX outfit is playable in DDR Party Collection either with or without a hat with different facial expressions. In 5thMIX and DDR EXTREME, she wears a different shades of blue hoodie jacket under a white shirt, yellow jogging pants with dark blue cross lines in both of her pants and white and pink sneakers. She also wears a pink necklace with her cellphone as her pendant. In Dance Dance Revolution Ultramix 3 and Dance DanceRevolution Universe- She was seen wearing her school uniform coming from the background song Graduation, 4thMIX's promotional art and 5thMIX gallery. She wears a sleeveless yellow sweater under a white long sleeve buttoned shirt with a red ribbon on the collar, gray school skirt, white socks and brown shoes. In Dance Dance Revolution Universe, Emi has most of her outfits when she was chosen as her primary outfit was her school uniform. her second outfit is a white sleeveless top, green pants and sneakers with a blue neck tie on her neck, Her third outfit is a brown cowboy vest under orange long sleeve buttoned shirt, denim skirt and brown boots. Her fourth and last outfit was pink sweater under a white buttoned shirt with a red ribbon on her collar, blue skirt, white socks and shoes. The altered version of her uniform carries over in Dance Dance Revolution Universe 2. Her second outfit in Universe 2 is a blue overhauled jumpers under a green sleeveless shirt and white and black sneakers. In SuperNOVA and SuperNOVA2, she wears a darker shades of blue and gray hoodie jacket under a white shirt, blue pleated skirt, white knee-high socks and black and white boots. As EMI 2 in SuperNOVA2, she wears a green and white polka dotted dress, blue stockings and white shoes. She also wears an orange scarf on her neck. She is not seen wearing a white hat when she wears this outfit and she wears a matching light green headband. In DDR X, Emi is not seen wearing her white hat anymore and has drastic changes on her appearance since her alternate appearance in SuperNOVA2. She wears a lighter shades of pink party dress, black gloves, and pink tutu shoes. Her hair is been tied in tangles with a red rose on the left side of her head. In DDR X2 through DDR2013, Emi is now seen wearing a pale blue sleeveless polka dotted hoodie jacket under a green and white sleeveless shirt, pink denim pants with light pink polka dots on both legs on her pants and a matching white and green boots. She also wears a pale blue warmers on both of her arms and a black necklace on her neck. Story DDR X (Street Master Mode) Emi finally made it to the party. Once she got there, the party really got started! Wearing her dazzling new dress, Emi was the center of everybody’s attention. Now she can’t wait for the next party. DDR X2 In DDR X2, it is revealed that Emi just passed the audition for a popular dance program, and she spends her free time practicing her dance moves. DDR Dance Wars Unidentified Funky Objects Emi and Disco were shocked that aliens had invaded Earth, and they would have to stop them. Chapter 1 The aliens had started invading Earth, and Emi tried to find a way to stop them. However, Disco realized that they could dance to intercept the invaders. Chapter 2 Emi and Disco destroyed the first fleet of UFOs, and while they were making a battle plan, Emi suddenly became abducted, leaving Disco to scream out in anguish as the UFO took her captive. Chapter 3 While having no effect in Chapter 3 of the storyline, Emi was mentioned by Bonnie and Disco. Chapter 4 The last UFO fleet had come, and as Disco took down the UFOs with his dancing, he accidentally destroyed the UFO that had supposedly abducted Emi in Chapter 2. Epilogue Emi finally escaped from the aliens before they could take her away, as Bonnie and Disco finally made the last of the UFOs leave Earth. Things had returned to normal, and Disco promised to see both Emi and Bonnie next time. Trivia *Emi's name is written as 東芝 絵美 (Tōshiba Emi) in kanji and とうしば えみ (Tōshiba Emi) in hiragana. *Emi was one of the characters in Konami's 2012 E3 Battle, battling against Frogger. *She appears in the background music of Be for U's Graduation wearing her school uniform which is later playable in Dance Dance Revolution Ultramix 3 and UNIVERSE. *She is also featured on the Mekuru meku Dance★Party (メクルめくダンス★パーティ puzzle image that unlocks Your Angel on DDR X2, along with Rage and Geisha Zukin. *She also appears in the background video for LOVE IS THE POWER -Re:born-, as the mascot for the X3 side of DanceDanceRevolution X3 VS 2ndMIX. *Emi, along with Disco, also appears in the beginning of the background video for She is my wife, doing part of the routine for I WANT YOUR LOVE (Darwin remix). *During Chapter 4 of the Unidentified Funky Objects event in DDR Dance Wars, the UFO that had abducted Emi was destroyed by Disco, probably at the expense of Emi's life. However, the epilogue revealed that she was not in the UFO when it exploded. *In the pop'n music series, Emi is the rival character for 華爛漫 -Flowers-. Her outfit in pop'n music 16 PARTY♪ is actually her alternate outfit from DDR SuperNOVA2. She is one of the very few DDR characters to appear in the pop'n music series, with the others being Disco, Oshare-Zukin, and Lady. *Her surname is based on the same electronics company of the same name as her full name is based on the recording company Toshiba-EMI. *A recolored version of Emi's X2 outfit was unlockable on DDR Dance Wars by inviting 10 friends, as part of the second invite bonus set. *Emi is the only character to have a yellow-green-colored background for her cut-ins (in DDR X2). *Emi appears as the P2 mask for Go For ダ Top in ミライダガッキ Future TomTom. Gallery Emi End.png|Emi at the party with her girl friends at the end of her story. Emi img1.gif|Emi's DDR X2 outfit. emi_img2.gif|Emi with bird accessories. cha_emi_img.jpg|Emi's SuperNova & SuperNova2 outfit. Cha_emi_img2.jpg|Emi's alternate outfit in SuperNova, SN2, & X dash_640.jpg|Emi drawn in 4th Mix Emireference1.jpg|Emi drawn in 5th Mix Emireference2.jpg|Emi's 5th Mix outfit burning.gif|Emi and Rage in 3rd Mix Emi and 2ndMIX Lady Dancer.png|Emi, as shown in the end of LOVE IS THE POWER -Re:born-'s background video. Disco and Emi in She is my wife.png|Disco and Emi as they appear in the beginning of She is my wife's background video. Flowers pop'n banner.png|Emi in 華爛漫 -Flowers-'s pop'n music banner. Emi X2 Cut-in 1.png|X2 Pattern A cut-in. Emi X2 Cut-in 2.png|X2 Pattern B cut-in. Emi X2 Cut-in 3.png|X2 Pattern C cut-in. altemi.jpg|Emi's alternate outfit in Dance Wars Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Japan Category:DDR 3rdMIX Category:DDR 4thMIX Category:DDR 5thMIX Category:DDRMAX2 Category:DDR Extreme Category:DDR Extreme 2 Category:DDR SuperNOVA Category:DDR SuperNOVA2 Category:DDR X Category:DDR X2 Category:DDR II Category:DDR X3 Category:DDR Dance Wars Category:DDR 2013 Category:Pop'n Music Characters